


Hogwarts: A History (Revised Edition)

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Comedy, Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-11
Updated: 2008-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione's daughter is readingHogwarts: A History





	Hogwarts: A History (Revised Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Originally written for hermione_ldws over on Live Journal. 

 

_"Well behaved women rarely make history."_ \-- Laurel Thatcher Ulrich

~♥

Hermione's ten year old daughter sat in the chair turning the pages of a large book. Rose had always enjoyed reading, but Hermione had never seen her read such a large book.

"What are you reading, dear?" She placed a plate of biscuits on the side table. 

Rose held the book up and Hermione gasped. _Hogwarts: A History_. Oh, this was a proud moment! Hermione beamed. She was thrilled that Rose showed an interest in learning the history of the school she would be attending in less than a year's time. 

~♥  
It was well past Noon when Rose entered the kitchen yawning. "Mornin'."

"Afternoon's more like," said Ron. "Had a bit of a lie in, did ya?"

"Stayed up all night reading. Sorry, but I couldn't stop once I started." Rose took her seat after making a sandwich. 

"So, tell me your opinion of the book. Isn't it wonderful? It's so rich with history, obscure facts and details. Oh, you must be so excited about attending Hogwarts next year? Are you, dear? I know I was and…"

"Hermione!" Ron interrupted. "If you'll stop prattling on, Rose might tell you what she thought of the book."

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little excited. I finally have someone to discuss my favourite book with, and I know I get carried away and—"

"Hermione!"

"I'm doing it again, aren't I? Oh, dear. I'm sorry. Go ahead, Rose."

"I'd hurry if I were you," Ron said grinning. "She'll only hold her tongue for so long, ya know?"

Rose bit into the sandwich, chewing slowly. Hermione grew more anxious with each passing second her daughter did not answer. "Well?" Hermione asked, when she could stand the silence no longer.

"How heavy was Norbert when you and Uncle Harry carried him up all those stairs, Mum?"

"He was—what does that have to do with anything?"

Rose shrugged and rolled her eyes in typical girlish fashion. "Did you really nick ingredients to make Polyjuice Potion from a professor's private stores?"

"Yes, but I don't understand what—"

"And you served detention your first year in the Forbidden Forest. That must have been so scary." Rose's tone grew excited.

"Yes, it was. What does that have to do with _Hogwarts: A History_?"

Rose looked perplexed. She stared at Hermione as though she didn't understand how her mother could ask such a foolish question. 

"Why don't you run along and fetch your book, so we can have a peek?" Ron said. 

Rose returned moments later with the large volume tucked beneath her arm. She passed it to her mother, and Hermione gasped when she read the cover: 

_**Hogwarts: A History (Revised Edition)  
Additional text and revisions by Romilda Vane and Lavender Brown** _

She opened the cover, fearful of discovering her beloved book had been defaced. She was outraged when she scanned the table of contents and found a new chapter entitled: _Hermione Granger's Youth: Abundant Debauchery and Rule-breaking_

~Fin.~ 

 


End file.
